Gundam Dranzer
by Quatre Winner
Summary: Kai goes for a walk and discovers a crashed gundam. Now he has joined up with the Gundam Pilots. But it seems he can't shed his ties to the Bladebreakers, for in the final battle against evil, he must make a choice: his life, or the death of two worlds...
1. Chapter One: The fateful meeting

Boredom does weird things to a person. 

Disclaimer: Self-Explanatory. (Go to gwshadesofgrey.tripod.com to see)

Gundam Dranzer 

Kai was not a social person. He absolutely wasn't. His idea of the perfect day would be to go off and kick a few amateurs' butts before the day was over.

It always drove Tyson crazy. Kai had learned to tune out his teammate and go off on his own anyway.

There was nothing he couldn't do on his own.

Nothing.

Kai woke up on the morning after the Bladebreakers' match with the Majestics. Tyson was snoring loudly. Maybe that was what had awoken him. Maybe not. Dranzer was restless. There was something different about that morning that made Kai uneasy. He dressed quickly and went outside.

There was nothing amiss at the first glance. The birds were singing gaily after the midnight drizzle that still had the grass moist.

Dranzer urged him in a direction. Kai frowned down at the beyblade that housed Dranzer. Dranzer had never tried to make him do something before.

Dranzer directed Kai to a clearing a few miles away from the Bladebreakers' hotel. There, debris was scattered everywhere. Something had crashed.

A feeble groan caught Kai's ear. He ran over to the remains of the cockpit to see who the victim was.

The braided boy was just waking up. He looked up at Kai with a grin. "Who're you?"

"None of your business," Kai replied. "I was just seeing if you were alive. Since you are, I'll be on my way."

The teen unstrapped his harness and stood. "Suit yourself." He yawned. "Bit of bad luck, though, finding me."

Kai looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I have enemies," the teen said. "Powerful ones. They'll stop at nothing to eliminate anyone who knows of me. And me, too, as a matter of fact."

"I also have enemies," Kai said. "But I know how to deal. If you are worried about your enemies, then they will get to you."

"You remind me of my friend Heero," the teen grumbled. "Well, since you're here, you wanna help me find something?"

"There are worse ways to pass time, I suppose," Kai said.

"Good. We're looking for a radio receiver. You know what it looks like?"

"I can guess."

"That's the spirit." The teen grinned wider. "My name's Duo, by the way."

"I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you." Duo extended his hand. Kai ignored it and began rummaging through the debris.

"The faster we locate your radio, the faster I can leave," Kai said. "We have no time to waste."

"That's more true than you know," Duo muttered under his breath.

The radio was totaled. Kai was looking at it disdainfully. "We've wasted our time."

Duo was scanning the sky. "I should get under some cover soon," he said. "You should leave."

Kai turned without a word. Suddenly Dranzer alerted him to an unknown danger. A danger from…above?

Bullets rained down on them. Dranzer was protecting Kai, but Duo was having a hard time dodging the bullets. Against his better judgment, Kai turned back.

Men ran from the surrounding forest. They all had weapons trained on both Duo and Kai. Duo pulled out a weapon of his own. A scythe?

"You are both under arrest for conspiring against the ESUN," the leader barked. "Lower your weapon, Maxwell!"

"Make me," Duo hissed, leaping forward. Two men died immediately, heads cut off. The others fired their guns. Duo leaped behind a piece of debris. The leader grabbed Kai roughly and buried the barrel of his weapon in the boy's neck.

"Surrender or he dies!" the leader yelled. Fear was evident in his voice.

Kai felt a cold stab of fear also. Duo had no reason to protect him. At this range, Dranzer could do nothing. What if Duo refused? What if the man wasn't bluffing? He wasn't afraid of dying, but what would the Bladebreakers do without him?

Duo locked eyes with Kai. He saw the torn feeling the boy had. The general pushed his gun deeper. Kai winced but did nothing. Duo dropped the scythe and stepped out into the open. He raised his hands.

"I surrender," he said quietly. The remaining soldiers moved forward and bound his hands together. The general laughed and pushed Kai forward to be bound also. Kai studied Duo. Why had the teen surrendered?

Duo glanced at Kai. "Didn't I say it was bad luck running into me?"

Kai sat stonily in the corner of the cell. Duo kept pacing, his braid slapping Kai every time the teen turned.

"Would you stop that please?" Kai asked. Duo stopped pacing.

"Sorry."

"So what happens now?"

Duo sighed. "A public execution. You too."

"I don't mind dying."

"I know."

They sat silently. Finally Duo asked, "So how did you find me?"

"Pure luck." Kai stood and stretched. "So how thick is that door?"

"About a foot," Duo replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Dranzer couldn't break through a metal door that thick.

Just then an explosion rocked the room. The door slid open to reveal three teens the same age as Duo. "Took you long enough," Duo said. A blonde boy stepped forward and unlocked first Duo's, then Kai's handcuffs. "Where's Wufei?"

"Dead," the blonde said.

"Damn. He was a good pilot too." Duo accepted a weapon and handed a small gun to Kai. "Use this only if you have to. Follow us and try not to fall behind."

Kai nodded, pocketing the weapon and following Duo out into the hallway. Their rescuers introduced themselves briefly before they continued down the hallway.

Heero took the lead. He paused at the first corner and peered around it. A bullet missed him by a millimeter.

"Ten men," he reported. "That means two per person."

"Kai, stay behind and dodge what bullets you can. We'll take care of these men." Quatre raised his weapon and charged around the corner with the others. Kai brought out his weapon, then put it away and pulled out Dranzer. Following the teens, he ran out, planted his feet, and fired off the beyblade.

Dranzer emerged immediately. The phoenix spread its wings and roared, charging the men that were trying to stop them. This shocked them enough so the pilots could finish the fight. Dranzer retreated back to Kai.

"What the hell was that?" Duo asked.

"My bit beast," Kai said. "Now we should continue."

"Let's go," Trowa agreed. He took point this time. They met no one else until they reached the hangar. There they were faced with what looked like every soldier in the base.

"Well, this is a pinch," Quatre said, weapon raised.

"I agree," Heero said.

"Don't go out without a fight, I say," Duo said.

"I agree," Trowa said.

Kai held back. He studied the layout of the hangar, deciding what the right strategy should be. He pulled Dranzer out again and fired.

Dranzer, pleased with being released, flew over the heads of the astonished men. He sliced through the beams above the soldiers, then moved over to a mobile suit and banged into it with such force as to knock it over. The falling beams crushed most of the men, and the falling mobile suit kept the rest busy enough for the pilots to escape. Dranzer returned to Kai just as the hatch of their space ship closed. Trowa took the helm and blasted out of there.

"I like that bit beast of yours," Duo proclaimed. He tore open a box of cereal and ate it hungrily. 

"He comes in handy now and then," Kai said evenly. He searched the built-in fridge and decided on a coke.

"Where'd you get it?" Quatre asked.

"My grandfather." His tone indicated the subject was not one to be pressed.

"Where are we headed?" Heero asked Trowa.

"Quatre's house," Trowa said. "He has so many the ESUN will have a hard time finding us."

"Our secret base is nearly finished," Quatre put in. "We should go there instead."

"You're the only one who knows where it is," Trowa pointed out. He stood to let the blonde take over. Quatre sat down and plotted a new course.

"What happened to Wufei?" Duo asked.

"Self-destructed," Heero replied. "We've salvaged Nataku and are nearly done rebuilding it. We've got no one to pilot it, though."

"Teach me," Kai said. The pilots looked at him.

"No offense," Duo said, "but you're even younger than us."

"You wouldn't be able to handle a gundam," Trowa said.

"Teach me anyway," Kai insisted. "I may be able to handle it."

"You won't know until you try," Quatre commented. He keyed the autopilot and moved back. "We'll arrive in about 48 hours."

"That long?" Duo asked, surprised.

"I'm taking a zigzag course," Quatre explained.

"Oh."

"Why do you want to learn to pilot a gundam?" Heero asked.

"I appear to be stuck with you," Kai said. "Therefore, I would like to help out as best as I can. You seem to be short a pilot. I can fill that gap."

"He has a point," Duo commented.

"Our work is dangerous. You could be killed," Trowa told Kai.

"I'm not afraid of dying," Kai said. "I'm only afraid of my grandfather, and he can't reach me here. Please, allow me to help."

The pilots talked together for a few minutes. Kai sat in the pilot's seat and studied the controls without altering any of them. This one for thrusters, this for altitude, this to descend…

"We'll train you," Duo said happily.

"Good," Kai said. He left the cockpit and went to one of the three crew quarters, claiming one for himself. He lay down and was asleep at once.

Two weeks later, Kai was sitting in the cockpit of a mobile suit. He was using the beam saber to try and do some damage to Quatre. He parried, pulling Quatre off balance just enough for him to score a hit.

"Nice," Quatre said. "You're a fast learner."

"I had to be before I became a beyblader," Kai muttered, pulling back and preparing for the next round. This time Quatre leaped up, using the thrusters to gain altitude, and came crashing down on top of Kai. Both suits were totaled.

"Kamikaze?" Kai asked sourly, unstrapping his harness. 

"There are people who will try for a move like that," Quatre said. "You've gotta learn how to maneuver."

"That's next week," Kai said. "Duo told me."

"Well, we've destroyed enough mobile suits today," Quatre said. "Let's go get some lunch."

"I've got to upgrade Dranzer," Kai said. "And then I have to make sure that Nataku is being modified correctly."

"See you later then." Quatre walked out of the practice room. Kai went to the recreation room. There, a beystadium had been set up for his use. Several of the men there also beybladed for fun. 

Kai ignored the beybattle and went to work on his blade. Dranzer protested, eager for a battle. After replacing the attack ring with one made of gundanium, he joined in the battle. Dranzer beat everyone else easily. Kai, please with the results, reworked his entire blade so that it was made entirely of gundanium alloy. It was nearly unbeatable now.

Heero walked in just as Kai was testing his blade. "You must return to your training."

"Trouble?" Kai retrieved his blade and faced Heero.

"Maybe. One of our agents has heard of a rebellion on your world spilling over into ours. The ringleader is building mobile suits powered by bit beasts. We must stop them before they are at full strength. I'll be training you now."

"Very well," Kai said, pocketing Dranzer and following Heero out of the room.


	2. Chapter Two: Plots Revealed

I don't own anything. I wish I did. 

Please R/R! For people who haven't guessed, this is a Beyblade/Gundam W fic. Interesting combo, ne? Anyway, sorry this chap is so short. I can only do so much at one time (read fanfics, play Neopets, etc.)

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Two

"I can't believe Kai ditched us!" Tyson grumbled as the Bladebreakers continued onto the World Championships.

"Neither can I," Max said. He was staring out the window of their train as it sped across the landscape.

"We've got to alter our strategies," Kenny said, typing furiously on his laptop. "Now that we don't have an alternate, we'll have to train even harder so that we won't need one."

"Bad news, Chief," Dizzi said from the laptop. "We've got mail. From Kai, it looks like."

"Bad news?" Ray asked. "That's good news!"

"It's a voice message," Dizzi said. "No, wait, it's live feed! That's never happened before. Very interesting."

"Just put it through, Dizzi," Kenny sighed.

A very fuzzy image of Kai appeared on the screen. "I thought you said it was voice?" Tyson asked. 

"Cut the crap, Tyson," Kai snapped. The image wavered and cleared up. 

"What the heck happened to you, Kai?" Tyson demanded.

"I fell in with the wrong crowd," Kai said. "Now listen up. We're being traced, so I don't have much time. They could locate us any minute. 

"I'm uploaded information into Kenny's laptop. Dranzer has encrypted it, but we're confident that Dizzi can decrypt it. It contains information that must not be lost for any reason. Got it?"

"Got it," Kenny confirmed. "Download complete."

"Take care, and whatever you do, don't leave public areas with a lot of people. Your lives depend upon it." Kai vanished from the screen.

"What's he talking about?" Max asked worriedly.

"Bad news guys," Dizzi said. "And I mean it this time. There's an organization that's trying to take over our world called the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, or ESUN for short. It's allied with a secret organization here, and by here I mean our world. The ESUN is in another world."

"So what's this got to do with us?" Kenny asked.

"We're the prime targets, beybladers in general I mean. These organizations are after our bit beasts!"

"No way!" 

"How can this happen?" 

"This is bad!"

"We've just got to act like there's nothing going on," Dizzi cut in. "That's the key. If we act like we don't know what's coming but are preparing for it, then we'll come out on top."

"What is coming?" Max asked.

"War."


	3. Chapter Three: The unexpected task

I don't own anything. I wish I did. 

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Three

Kai sat in the new Gundam Dranzer, named so because Dranzer had abandoned his beyblade and entered the gundam.  He watched the BBA bus head on its merry way to Moscow, where the world championships were being held. 

And where his grandfather waited. Voltaire. The one attempting to take over the world. It sickened Kai to think that he was related to the man.

"What are you thinking of, Kai?" Dranzer asked.

"What will it take to win this war?" Kai wondered.

"Teamwork, Kai. You've shunned the other pilots after they've helped you become the pilot of this gundam. Why?"

"Because they would have been a liability. I need to be on my own and not having to worry about anyone else."

Dranzer was quiet a moment. Then, "But aren't you worrying about the world right now?"

"I suppose," Kai sighed.

" 'No mon is an island,'" Dranzer quoted.

"What?"

"I got that off Digimon," Dranzer explained. "It means that no matter what, you're not alone."

" I suppose," Kai murmured, watching the bus pull into the stadium. He powered up the gundam and pulled away from the television satellite. 

Sandrock and Wing Zero fell in beside him. "We've decided to enter this tournament," Quatre reported. "We've found bit beasts willing to help us."

"What does this have to do with me?" Kai asked.

"We would like you to be our team captain," Heero replied sourly. Apparently he didn't approve. "We're to battle in one hour. Our opponents are the White Tigers."

"Very well," Kai conceded. "Who is the team?"

"Us three plus Duo," Quatre informed him. "Duo has already gone down to register us and is waiting. We'll lead you to our landing zone. It's ten miles from the beystadium."

"Roger. Dranzer out."

Kai cut the transmission and sighed. "It seems that we are going into battle again Dranzer," he observed. "Are you ready?"

"Being through those battles in this gundam has made me powerful," Dranzer said. "I am ready."

"Very well. Set course and speed to match Sandrock."

"Aye."

Dranzer fell into formation behind Sandrock. Kai leaned back in his seat and dozed. Dranzer would wake him up when they landed.


	4. Chapter Four: Introducing the Blading Gu...

I don't own anything. I wish I did. 

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Four

"And here's our announcer in this tournament, D.J Jazzman!"

The spotlight shone on a small balcony built into the stands. A young man stood there with a microphone and…a sandwich?

"Sorry folks, but I missed my lunch! Anyway, before I dig in, allow me to announce today's match-up. It's Asian tournament runner-up White Tigers against last-minute entry Gundam Team!"

Tyson watched the floor eagerly. "I hope the White Tigers do all right!" he exclaimed. 

A blonde kid ran out onto the floor from the Gundam box. "We've changed our name!" he shouted. "We're now the Blading Gundams!"

"Ok then," D.J corrected. "The Blading Gundams. The first two competitors in this best of three battle will be Mariah versus Heero Yuy!"

A brown haired teenager stepped up to the dish from the Blading Gundams. Mariah studied him closely. "You don't stand a chance against me and Galux!" 

Heero ignored her, fishing in his pockets for his beyblade. He'd built it a month ago after first hearing of the sport, but now he had a bit beast that was at least as powerful as Dranzer. The Wing Gundam bit had the form of a pure white Pegasus. 

"Bladers, prepare for battle! Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Heero launched. Wing Gundam circled the dish, seeking out Galux and delivering a blow that shook the entire stadium. Galux wobbled but survived.

"Galux, cat scratch!"

"Wing, do your stuff!"

Wing Gundam emerged, drawing gasps as everyone in the stadium took their first look at the Pegasus. Even Heero had to admit it was beautiful.

It was only another second before Galux was sent crashing not into, but _through_ the wall of the White Tiger's box. Heero retrieved Wing Gundam and went back to his own box.

Kai hadn't shown up yet. He was supposed to spin in the second round. "I guess I'll go," Quatre said. "He can go last."

Heero sat down as Quatre stood. The blonde made his way to the dish where Lee stood waiting.

D.J counted down again, and the two bladers let it rip. Quatre's desert hawk bit beast Sandrock hunted Galleon from the air. (A/N I forgot exactly which bit beast Lee has, so I'm just calling it that. Someone please review and tell me if I'm right!) The match was over within minutes. Quatre walked back victorious.

Kai had finally shown up. He was sitting on the bench dozing. Duo woke him up by jabbing him with his elbow. "Come on Captain, your turn."

"I'm up," Kai mumbled. He stood and walked out onto the floor.

The Bladebreakers couldn't believe their eyes. "Kai! What're you doing out there!" Tyson hollered. 

"Mind your own business, Tyson," Kai said evenly.

"Wow!" D.J said through a mouthful of sub. "It appears that former team captain of the Bladebreakers had abandoned his team! What an interesting turn of events. How will the White Tigers respond to that?"

"It appears that the Bladebreakers had two traitors on their team," Gary said.

"Leave it alone, Gary," Kai warned. "What I do is none of anyone's business."

The battle took less than two seconds. It was a shutout. "The Blading Gundams advance to the next round!" D.J roared.

Kai turned away and returned to his team. A voice stopped him.

"Kai!"

Voltaire. "What do you want, grandfather?"

"You."


	5. Chapter Five: The confrontation

I don't own anything. I wish I did. 

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Five

Kai turned slowly and stared his grandfather in the eye. "We have nothing to discuss." 

"Oh, but I think we do," Voltaire said. "You've abandoned your family to fight with the enemy. I'm here to bring you back."

"And if I refuse?" Kai challenged.

"Let's just say the Bladebreakers will have a bad day." 

Kai looked up at the stands, where ESUN soldiers were holding weapons against the heads of the Bladebreakers. "Let them go."

"Join us!"

Before anyone could register the movement, Quatre, Heero, and Duo had pulled out weapons and fired. Three soldiers went down without a word. Kai had pulled a weapon out and was aiming it at Voltaire.

"Pull them out," Kai said. "Or you do not live to see tomorrow."

"You wouldn't shoot your own grandfather, boy!"

Kai fired. The bullet tore a hole in Voltaire's shirt an inch from breaking the skin. Voltaire paled.

"Pull them out." Kai adjusted his aim. If he fired now, he would kill his grandfather.

Voltaire did some quick calculations. "Retreat!" he roared. The four remaining ESUN soldiers picked up their fallen comrades and left. Kai lowered his weapon. 

"Know this, grandfather. You will be defeated," Kai stated calmly. "The earth sphere and the colonies will be safe."

"And if I go down, so you shall too," Voltaire growled, walking way. 

Kai looked up at the Bladebreakers again. They were all pale and in shock. Trowa had shown up from somewhere and was leading them out of the stadium to recover.  The Blading Gundams followed.

Tyson was the first to recover. He punched Kai full in the face. "We could have been killed!" he roared angrily.

Kai rubbed his nose, which, fortunately, wasn't broken. "I am sorry Tyson. However, if I had returned to the Bladebreakers they would have killed all of you just to get at me. I didn't want that."

Quatre had disappeared somewhere. He came back with cups of coffee for the Bladebreakers. 

"Coffee?" Ray asked, sniffing the cup. 

"It was either that or some weird Brazilian drink," Quatre explained.

"Oh." Ray took a cautious sip. 

"I hope you made Tyson's decaf," Dizzi said.

"Oops," Quatre said.

Tyson drained his cup and jumped. "Woo hoo! Caffeine! Sugar high, here I come!" Kai knocked Tyson out with one punch.

"Thank you," Heero said.

"De nada." 


	6. Chapter Six: Tyson's Predicament

I don't own anything. I wish I did. 

Thanks to the four *cough* people who have reviewed! Would like more!

Thanks especially to Shadow Wulf for giving me two bad guys! 

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Six

A blast of cold water brought Tyson down from his caffeine high. The Bladebreakers and gundam pilots gathered in the locker room to await their next respective matches.

"So where are you guys staying?" Ray asked Kai.

"I can't say," Kai replied.

"Why not?"

"You wanna die if someone tortures you for the information?"

"Good point."

"Would the Bladebreakers please report to the beystadium for their match in five minutes," D.J Jazzman called over the intercom.

"Good luck," Kai said as the Bladebreakers left.

Robert of the Majestics walked into the room. "Have you seen Tyson?"

"He just left," Quatre told him.

"Thank you." Robert left.

Heero's cell phone beeped. "What is it?" he asked as he answered it. Nodding, he hung up. "The ESUN has dispatched mobile suits to the beystadium. "They're going to try and destroy us by destroying it," he reported.

"We'd better go," Duo said. "Nothing like a battle to get you ready to beyblade, ne?" 

"Shut up, Duo," Kai and Heero responded simultaneously. All five pilots left the room, running to hijack the nearest cars.

Tyson yawned, still drowsy from his momentary nap. "When are we going to get started already?" he complained.

"Momentai, Tyson," Kenny said. "We've waiting for our opponents." (A/N Damn those Digimon reruns!)

"Who're we battling?"

"I dunno," Kenny said. "They're called the Elemental Bladers."

"Really?" 

"And now, the Elemental Bladers!" D.J shouted from the stands.

A girl in black cargo pants, a black sleeveless top, black fingerless gloves, and black combat shoes with black hair streaked with ice blue highlights pulled into a ponytail stepped up to the dish. She brushed her chin length black bangs back behind her ear and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Our first battle of this best-of-three match will be between Tyson and Kuan Ice Wind! Don't even try to shorten this girl's name, or she'll sic her bit beast Blizzice on you!" 

Kuan Ice pulled out her beyblade. "Let's get this over with!" she muttered. Tyson pulled out Dragoon and prepared to launch.

"Three, two, one, and let it rip!"

"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

"Blizzice, attack with Blizzard Blast!"

A blizzard and a hurricane vied for control of the dish. The result was a massive blizzard that covered everyone in the stadium in two feet of snow. Tyson shivered but kept his attention on the beyblade dish. Dragoon had emerged and was battling the blue phoenix hand-to-hand. The phoenix was gaining the upper hand and, with a deft parry, knocked Dragoon right into Tyson. Of course, since Tyson was outside of the dish, Kuan Ice won.

Tyson had been hurt from being crushed by Dragoon. He staggered to his feet, bleeding from a wound in his head and holding his arm at an odd angle.

The girl retrieved her beyblade smugly. "You seem hurt. Shall I put you out of your misery?"

"Huh?" Tyson blinked, confused.

"What's not to understand?" Kuan Ice pulled out a gun. "Shall I kill you, and therefore save you the pain of being executed for consorting with traitors to the ESUN?" She aimed it at Tyson. Dragoon tensed, ready to spring to Tyson's defense. 

"You're with the bad guys?" Tyson asked. He wiped blood out of his eyes.

"Depends on the point of view, I suppose," Kuan Ice said. The gun never wavered.

"Tell me, why are you so keen on taking over this world?" Tyson asked. "You've got your own."

"Oh, I'm from this world," Kuan Ice replied. "I do what I want. And now, I want to kill you."

Ooh, major cliffie. Sorry! Just wanted to stop before I got outta control. Besides, I need to think of a way to save Tyson from certain death. I may have a muse next time. I dunno. Anyone want the job? They get to do the disclaimer! Okay, okay. Momentai! *takes deep breath* I'm done. Please review. 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Tournament's cancelle...

I don't own anything. I wish I did. 

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Seven

"Tyson, watch out!" Dizzi cried.

Kuan Ice fired. At the same time, another weapon fired from behind Tyson. The two bullets collided in midair and demolished each other. 

The station rocked, and part of the ceiling collapsed, revealing a mean-looking mobile suit. "We, the ESUN-Biovolt alliance, are hereby claiming this stadium as part of ESUN territory. All people within are therein ESUN subjects and subject to ESUN laws. Everyone is to turn in their beyblades to the nearest ESUN soldier and report to designated holding areas. Anyone resisting will be shot on the spot."

Tyson stared up at the mobile suit. His mysterious savior came up beside him. "Forgive my sister. She gets wound up at times."

"And you are?"

"Kuan Fire Dragon. Blaze for short. My sister's nickname is Ice." Blaze walked into Tyson's field of view. His black hair was tied back with a red bandana, and his brown eyes were cold, speckled with black spots. He wore the same clothes as Ice, except his shirt was red and he wore a silver chain with a red Chinese dragon hung from it.

"So, if you're related, how come she tried to kill me but you saved me?" Tyson asked.

"No time. I know a way out of here. You'll receive medical attention and be taken to a place to hide. Your friend Kai will meet you there." Blaze hooked Tyson's arm around his shoulder and began walking. The Bladebreakers followed.

The Bladebreakers and Blaze startled Kai from his doze. "What happened?" Kai asked, seeing Tyson injured.

"My sister. She's gone over to the other side," Blaze replied. "The ESUN has taken over the stadium. The tournament's been cancelled."

"Too bad. I've updated a Leo mobile suit to your specifications," Kai said. "We're going into battle tomorrow. Better let Fieryanzer get acquainted with it."

"Right. I'll leave the Bladebreakers to you." Blaze left the room. Kai led Tyson over to a couch (they were in a living room).

"So who won the match?" Kai asked.

"Ice did," Tyson said sourly. "She knocked Dragoon into me."

"Well, I think your arm's broken." Kai walked over to a desk and pulled out an ace bandage. "This will hurt." He wrapped up Tyson's arm tightly. Tyson bit his other hand to keep from screaming. "That should keep the bones together until we can get it splinted. Now, what exactly happened?"

Tyson told him. "And then, when we were out of the stadium, these soldiers chased after us."

"They were shooting!"

"I got hit!"

Kai noticed Ray was limping. "We better get that cleaned up. Follow me." Ray and Tyson supported each other as they left the room. 

"As I told Blaze, we're getting ready for battle," Kai explained as they made there way through the gundam pilots' underground base. The hallways were packed, making it almost impossible to get through. Kai pushed someone out of the way and entered a room. It was empty.

"What are we doing in here?" Max asked.

Kai pushed a hidden button and a door opened. "This is part of our secret escape route. There are a series of passages running through the base. Each of them leads to a series of underground tunnels that are pretty well defended. The tunnels lead to an emergency hangar where several transports are stored for emergency evacuation. But people also use them as a quicker way to get somewhere when the hallways are full."

"Like us?"

"Right."

The secret passages were narrow and labyrinthine. Kai promised to give them a map in case they needed to get to the hangar. 

The infirmary was nearly empty. A doctor led Ray off to the OR to get the bullet out of his leg while another mended Tyson's arm. 

They all regrouped in the waiting room. Max and Kenny were signing Tyson's cast while Ray dozed, still drowsy from the anesthetic the doctor had used on him. 

"You guys wait here," Kai said. "I asked for a beystadium to be brought up so you guys can practice." He left the room.

Quatre: Please Review! Okay, so I didn't have a muse. All the anime characters I interviewed were either homicidal (Heero) or insane (Duo). I guess I'll have to audition more people. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is lame. It is *checks watch* around nine in the morning on a SATURDAY!!!

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOINING UP THIS EARLY!!!!!!? 

Kai: You're writing this fic. And watching me kick ass on tv. I rock!

Quatre: True. So, you wanna be my muse?

Kai: There are worse ways to pass time, I suppose.

Quatre: Yay! I got a muse!

Kai: You better review. I have no idea what her level of mental stability is, and she may go off and destroy a few colonies if you don't!

Quatre: *busy dancing around and yelling happily.*

Kai: *shakes head* How do I get myself into these things?


	8. Chapter Eight: The plot thickens!

Yami Quatre: Hey All!!! Okay, I decided to call myself Yami Quatre so people didn't confuse Quatre and me. 

Kai: She did that because I told her to.

Yami: Ah, everyone, meet my muse! He'll be doing the Disclaimer and stuff. Which, by the way, he should be doing now!

Kai: She doesn't own anything.

Yami: Good! Now, sorry for the short chappie, folks. And sorry for not updating in nearly a week. My mother hogs the computer *grr* 

Kai: You need to get your own.

Yami: I need a job first. Oh well. Anyway, I threw this together just for my fans! Once again, sorry it's so short, but R/R please!

Kai: She might kill me if you don't.

Yami: Will not!

Kai: Will too!

Anyway, on with the fic.

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Eight

Kai walked to the hangar. Dranzer was in his gundam, and he scared the hell out of the maintenance workers when he bent down to greet Kai.

"How is everything?" Dranzer asked.

"The Bladebreakers are our guests," Kai informed him.

"Cool. We should get Dizzi to help pilot a gundam."

"No. I don't want them involved."

"They may be forced to," Quatre said, coming up behind him. "Biovolt has an army of beybladers as foot soldiers. Heero's above ground now recruiting people to help us fight."

"Well, I'm sure Tyson would think this was a big joke," Kai mused.

"He certainly would," Dranzer agreed.

"Oh, I have some suspicions about Blaze," Kai said. "Ice has apparently gone of to the other side."

"And wherever one goes, the other follows," Quatre finished for him. "I'll instruct someone to bug his mobile suit for us."

"Good," Kai said.

"Let it rip!"

Tyson and Quatre fired. Sandrock circled the dish, looking for an opening through which to attack. Dragoon paced the hawk, and a well-placed move allowed him to win.

"You're good," Quatre commented.

"You bet!" Tyson grinned.

"We need beybladers for the upcoming battles," Quatre said as he retrieved Sandrock. "Biovolt has been training some warriors for some time, and we need powerful allies. Will you help us?"

"Sure," Tyson answered. "With your guys' help, my arm'll be as good as new!"

An explosion rocked the base. "Well, it looks like you guys will be put to the test!" Quatre left. Tyson, Max, and Ray followed. 

"What're we gonna do, Kenny?" Dizzi asked.

"Let's find the command center. Maybe we can help out there."


	9. Chapter Nine: Battle

Yami: Well, here's another chapter! A bit longer than the last one, but still a bit short to me. Oh well.

Kai: You missed Beyblade this morning!

Yami: Don't remind me.

Kai: Don't miss Beyblade!

Yami: I KNOW!

Kai: As long as you do.

Yami: Huh? Never mind. Anyway, what with the school year drawing to a close (Yay! Summer!) I should be updating a bit more frequently.

Kai: No promises. 

Yami: Why?

Kai: I may decide to let Dranzer in to wreck the hard drive.

Yami: My mother has a baseball bat, you know.

Kai: Oh. I'm sorry. Has she hit you with it too many times?

Yami: Ok, now you've done it! *censored*

Kai: Owie…

Yami: I had to censor it. Unwanted violence.

Kai: She hit me in the head with her mother's baseball bat!

Yami: Serves you right, too.

Kai: Hey, you forgot about the fic!

Yami: Oops! Sorry!

Kai: She doesn't own anything except the plot of this story.

Yami: What he said!

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter Nine

The command center was a hub of frenzied activity. Kenny dodged around people until he reached the person who seemed to be in charge.

"No civilians are supposed to be here!" the commander roared. "Danny, tell squadron two to take out the enemy command carrier!"

"Please, sir, but me and Dizzi would like to help if we can." Kenny opened his laptop.

"Hola, commander! Need any help?"

"Can you interface with our computers?"

Kenny nodded. "I have the cables with me. Just tell me where to set up and what to do."

"You're the beyblade expert, aren't you?" The commander studied him closely.

"I am, sir."

The commander handed him an earpiece. "We're fighting with bitbeasts on the ground and in gundams. Find out what you can and relay that information to our troops."

Kenny put the earpiece in his ear and went to a relatively quiet corner of the room. (A/N What I'm thinking of is like those microphones that you can hook onto your cell phone, you know, so you can drive or something.) Hooking up the laptop to a nearby communications console, he found photos of the enemy bitbeasts and set Dizzi to digging up info on them.

"Hey! Can anyone tell us what these bitbeasts are made of?" Tyson's voice rang out in his ear. "They're, like, not being slowed down an inch!"

"Tyson!" Kenny cried. "I forgot you were down there. Hold on a while and blade defensively until Dizzi and I can find some info for you guys."

"Roger that, chief. Hey, what's for lunch?"

"Tyson, be serious!" Ray laughed despite his own warning. 

"We can take 'em no matter what!" Max's grin could be heard even over the radio.

"Uh-oh, Kenny. I've got some bad news," Dizzi said.

"Spill it."

"The enemy bitbeasts are artificially enhanced, making them more powerful then our own! And the bitbeasts in the gundams are even more powerful than that!"

"Tyson! Play defensively and wear them down! That's the only chance you have of beating them!"

"Ok, Chief. Thanks for the tip!"

Kai listened to Kenny with half an ear. "Okay, Dranzer, according to the Chief, the enemy is powerful."

"I've noticed," Dranzer grunted. He was in the process of blocking a particularly nasty blow from an enemy mobile suit.

"But we can beat them. We have to!"

"Agreed. Now, a little help, please?"

Dranzer allowed Kai to regain control of the gundam. With a deft parry, Kai blocked the enemy, leaped up, and hit the unfortunate man with a full buster rifle blast. The mobile suit exploded in a spectacular fireball.

100 mobile suits vs. 100 mobile suits plus five gundams. The odds were probably never going get better.

Kai turned on the news. He let it play in the background while he fought.

"The evacuation of Moscow continues at a rapid pace. I'm here a few miles away from the main battle. It is unknown as yet why these two parties are fighting, but we have confirmed that a number of beybladers are involved. Eyewitness accounts from the evacuating people have reported that no less than 1000 beyblade matches are going on right now in the heat of battle. More beybladers continue to arrive, they say drawn by their bitbeasts. This battle is unprecedented, equaled by nothing in the history of man. Speculation says that the battle is for control of the world's bitbeasts. Although the second most popular opinion is that the battle is to determine whether aliens have the right to make their home on Earth." An explosion rang out in the background. "The battle is moving this way. I'll report again once I've moved to a safer location."

"They're half right," Kai commented, slicing an enemy in half. 

"Hey, Kai, exactly how powerful are these enemy bitbeasts?" Duo asked him. Deathscythe's bitbeast sliced an enemy into quarters. 

"Very. Watch your back."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Your welcome."

Yami: Hope it was good.

Kai: *grumbles*

Yami: You're still angry about the baseball bat?

Kai: Yes!

Yami: Get over it.

Kai: *grumbles*

Yami: Anyway, please review!


	10. Chapter Ten: Gundams Lose?

Yami: Another short chapter. *sigh*

Kai: What she means is, she's sorry.

Yami: Yeah. That's what I mean.

Kai: It's way too late at night.

Yami: Yeah.

Kai: Ten o'clock at night.

Yami: That's why the chappie's so short.

Kai: Why are you writing so late at night? And with exams tomorrow?

Yami: *yawns* shut up, Kai. I just wanted to let people have something new to read.

Kai: You hear that, people? She actually cares about you!

Yami: Aww, leave me alone Kai.

Kai: Okay. She doesn't own anything, will not own anything.

Yami: *snores*

Kai: *pokes Yami*

Yami: *snores*

Kai: Cool! Anyway, enjoy her fic! *continues poking Yami*

Tyson dodged his current opponent, Tala. The beyblader was not only battling with his bitbeast, but himself as well. The other members of the team were playing the same way,

Dragoon sliced at Tala's bitbeast. The wolf dodged. Tala landed a punch on Tyson's shoulder. His broken arm protested.

"Kenny!" Tyson shouted into his radio.

"What?"

"Where's the nearest armory?"

"Why?"

"My opponent has a gun!"

"Ten meters to your left. The Dark Bladers are handing out weapons."

"Thanks buddy!" Tyson grabbed a steel rod and deflected Tala's attack.

Ray ran over and handed a weapon to Tyson. "Use it well," Ray warned.

"Understood." Tyson brought the gun to bear on Tala just as the other did the same. The beyblades continued to battle.

"I will fire if you do not surrender."

"So will I."

Tala grinned. "It appears we have a stalemate."

Another gun discharged. Tala flinched as the bullet hit him. Dragoon took advantage of Tala's bitbeast's momentary distraction to deliver the killing blow.

The battle waged on for another week. Finally, the ESUN won, driving the resistance into its outer space base.

"I can't believe we lost," Tyson said, examining his totaled beyblade. Robots had been built to house the bitbeasts, and Dragoon was inhabiting one of them. 

"It can be rebuilt," Dragoon said.

"I concur," Dranzer said. 

"Momentai," Draciel (A/N sorry if it's spelled wrong) quipped.

"No more Digimon for you!" Max admonished.

"No!" Draciel begged. "I'll be good! I swear!"

"What's wrong with Digimon?" Dranzer wondered.

The Bladebreakers ignored the bitbeasts. They turned to look over a schedule.

"With luck, we can be fully repaired by next fall," Kai said.

"That's too long," Tyson said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nope."

Kai shoved Tyson out of the room. "Anyone else?"

"No."

"Good. Anyway, it's the general consensus that all the beybladers learn how to pilot a mobile suit. You'll be put to work at general tasks, with a fair amount of time to be used for practicing. Kenny, you'll be working in the computer databases. Your supervisor will give you further instructions."

"Got it. Come on, Dizzi." Kenny and the robot Dizzi left the room.

"Ray, you'll help in the kitchens."

"Fine with me." Ray and Driger left.

"Tyson, you'll help me train beybladers."

"Awesome!"

"When did you get back in here?"

"I dunno."

"Follow me."

Tyson, Kai, Dragoon and Dranzer made their way to a massive training stadium. Bitbeasts of all sizes could be seen battling against each other.

Dragoon and Dranzer returned to their beyblades. Kai gave Tyson a brand-new one made of gundanium. 

The beybladers grinned. "Once again we're competitors."

They launched.

Kai: She's still asleep.

Yami: *snores* 

Kai: Oh well. Review, please! I'll have Yami awake for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Final battle begins

Yami: *groggily* Hello?

Kai: She just woke up.

Yami: I did not! I woke up earlier. I think.

Kai: You left me all alone last time!

Yami: You poked me! I have the bruises to prove it!

Kai: Sorry.

Yami: Anyway, thanks to Shadowfrost Panther for wishing me luck! You really care! *sniffs* I believe I did well on my exam today, btw. One can only hope…

Kai: Leave off the waterworks until my contract is up.

Yami: Ok, I will. Anyway, this is another short chappie. Sorry. I can't help it.

Kai: Yes you can.

Yami: There will probably be at most three more chapters. But a sequel is in the planning stage!

Kai: Just for the record, she doesn't own anything.

Yami: Thank you, Kai. Enjoy the chappie!

The resistance built up its forces slowly. More people arrived each day from the two different worlds to help. The Bladebreakers took it upon themselves to train everyone, while Kai trained them in the art of mobile suit piloting.

One day the next autumn, Tyson was busy with target practice in the shooting range. Kai entered the room and picked up a weapon.

"We go on the offensive next week," Kai informed him.

"Cool. Dragoon and I are ready." Tyson continued firing his weapon.

"Assignments are being passed out. You'll receive yours tonight."

"Okay."

They practiced in silence for a while, relatively speaking. Finally Tyson asked, "Where do you go when you're not around here? Which, might I mention, is often?"

"I hang around," Kai replied.

"Dude, after all this time you haven't learned the value of teamwork?"

"What's the point of a team, Tyson?" Kai snapped. "All a team does is pretend to help each other out, but in the end, when it comes down to yourself, there's only you. There's no one else. So why pretend that there's others who can help, when there isn't really anybody?"

Tyson watched Kai storm out of the room. "I wish he would learn that he's wrong," he said to himself. Picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows, he practiced archery for a while.

Ray and Driger were walking down the corridor when Kai barreled past them. 

"Hey, Kai!" Ray called. Kai kept going.

"What's his problem?" Ray wondered,

The offensive was launched on schedule. The Bladebreakers were foot soldiers, so to speak, cleaning up after the mobile suits.

They first took back the space colonies in the gundam pilots' world. The colonies, eternally grateful, lent their resources to the war for freedom.

The next target was the earth itself. The ESUN, weakened, surrendered.

Biovolt remained the only threat. And they weren't going down without a fight.

"Kai, behind you!" Trowa yelled over the explosions.

Kai whirled around to block the enemy Leo that had tried to ambush him. The Leo, angry at being blocked, drove forward with all its might. 

On the ground, the opposing beybladers were fighting it out. The news crews were covering everything. Tyson felt the uncomfortable added pressure. The entire world was watching him fight for freedom.

The Dark Bladers were on their side, along with the Majestics, All Starz, and White Tigers. Tyson could see the teams spread out on the desolate battlefield, fighting for their lives.

He was fighting Tala again. This time, they were evenly matched. Dragoon was battling the wolf bit beast, and Tyson was busy taking potshots at Tala as they hid behind fallen rocks and bits of metal.

With a resounding crash, all the mobile suits (including the gundams) crashed into each other. Without hesitation, the bitbeasts residing within the mobile suits entered beyblades as the pilots exited the trashed vehicles. The battles raged on.

"Tyson! Help!" 

Max!

Tyson chose his moment carefully and shot Tala square in the head. The wolf bitbeast surrendered, and Tyson grabbed Dragoon. He ran in the direction that Max's voice had come from.

Max had been beaten and was now lying on the ground, injured. He had been shot five times, all in the chest. The Dark Bladers, acting as medics, ran over. Cenotaph's bitbeast wrapped Max up tightly and spirited him away to the hospital.

"I'll avenge you, Max!" Tyson cried after them.

Kai ran through the battlefield in search of an opponent. Dranzer guided him towards a big battle consisting of Kenny, Michael, all the Dark Bladers minus Cenotaph, the Majestics, and an equal number of enemies. Kai noticed that all the freedom fighters were being pushed towards here. And he soon saw why.

Yami: A cliffie. *sigh*

Kai: You like cliffies, don't you?

Yami: Yeah.

Kai: *rolls eyes*

Yami: It's winding down, folks! It's the beginning of the end!

Kai: Shut up. The faster you finish, the faster I can leave. 

Yami: Wanna bet? *displays official looking paper* I got your contract renewed. You're mine, I tell you! Mine!

Kai: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Yami: Just for the record, I meant that figuratively, so no suing!

Kai: Sue her! Sue her!

Yami: Watch it Kai!

Kai: *sullenly* Review and tell her to let me go!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Lessons Learned

Yami: Almost done!

Kai: Yay!

Yami: You're the muse for my next story, remember?

Kai: Oh.

Yami: Anyway, enjoy!

Kai: She doesn't own anything.

Gundam Dranzer: Chapter 12

The beyblade mega-match continued at a rapid pace. As soon as someone's beyblade stopped spinning, it was launched again. Trashed blades littered the ground. Dranzer was doing well, considering. 

With a final burst of strength, all the enemy beyblades were destroyed. The bitbeasts rose up, free from their prisons, and fled.

Multiple guns cocking brought Kai to his senses. He whirled around to find five guns pointed at him. Blaze was in the lead.

"Blaze? But why?"

"Because I happen to think that the earths are better off this way," Blaze grinned. "They don't deserve to be overrun by teenagers who know nothing of what they are doing. They deserve to be ruled by a government that can stamp out wars and famine!"

The Bladebreakers ran over. "Help! There are robot beybladers coming our way!" Ray cried.

Tyson was busy egging Dragoon on. With a resounding crack, the beyblade split. Dragoon rose up and was gone.

"Dragoon!" Tyson ran after the bit beast. One of the robot bladers stepped in his path and shoved him back roughly.

"Kai, as punishment for your crimes, you shall watch the Bladebreakers die!" Blaze laughed maniacally. The robot bladers prepared to launch their beyblades.

Kai could read his former teammates' expressions. No, wait; he could hear their _thoughts_.

_We can't die like this_, was what Ray was thinking.

_Dragoon, help me!_ Tyson.

_Interesting! How did they get the robots to move like that?_ Kenny thought.

And, connected to their minds like that, Kai suddenly understood what teamwork truly was.

"Fire!" Blaze commanded. 

The beyblades launched, on a beeline for Tyson's face. _This is it, I guess._

Before the beyblades could impact, Kai ran forward, a strangled cry rising from him. He took the full force of the five beyblades in his chest. They ripped straight through him, falling harmlessly on the ground in front of Tyson. Kai crumpled to the ground, breathing raggedly.

The freedom fighters took advantage of Blaze's momentary hesitation to launch. Within minutes, the battle was won.

Tyson kneeled down next to Kai. The boy was dying, breathing through punctured lungs, coughing up precious blood. Tyson was soaked to the skin within minutes.

"Why'd you do it?" Tyson asked.

"I learned," Kai managed, grinning weakly. Dranzer, still spinning, came up beside him and emerged from his blade, leaning over Kai. "Take care of Dranzer for me, Tyson," Kai gasped through the pain. And his eyes closed. He stop bleeding and breathing. He was dead.

"Kai?" Tyson clutched the body, sobs choking his throat. Ray and Kenny looked on, any elation from winning the battle long gone. 

"Tyson…" Kenny said.

"Let him go," Ray finished. 

Tyson stood, wiping sweat from his forehead. He left a streak of blood there. 

"Call the paramedics," he said.

When the paramedics arrived at the scene, they discovered Kai's body was gone. The beyblade was still there, but the bitbeast had gone.

Yami: *sniffs* Sad wasn't it? I made myself cry!

Kai: You killed me!

Yami: So? It's not like you're dead right now!

Kai: But I'm dead! See? *points to halo*

Yami: Momentai, Kai. Epilogue next time! See Kai's funeral!

Kai: *grumbles* Yami: Review please! 


	13. Epilogue

Yami: Really short epilogue.

Kai: Yup.

Yami: The end to a saga…

Kai: Oh, stop it. You said there was a sequel, remember?

Yami: Oh, yeah, I forgot.

Kai: *rolls eyes* 

Yami: Enjoy the epilogue! And I hope you liked the fic! Oh, btw, I don't own anything.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a brave hero and noble fighter. Though gone, he lives on within those who would choose to remember him. Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." The priest finished his sermon, and people walked by the casket, placing roses on it as they passed.

The Bladebreakers hung back. Max, in a wheelchair, watched morosely, the only one to not have seen Kai's final sacrifice.

"Well, I suppose we should head home," Kenny said finally.

"I suppose so," Tyson sighed. He'd been the one most affected by Kai's death.

"I'll go with you guys," Ray said. "I've got nowhere to go."

"I've got to go back to the hospital," Max said. "They still won't let me leave."

A nurse wheeled Max off. Tyson stared at the ground dejectedly as they made their way to a BBA car.

Kai's body had been discovered a few hours after it had vanished. Dranzer hadn't been seen since.

A bird caught Tyson's eye, and he paused to look at it. It was a beautiful orange-gold color, with a gilded beak and long, golden legs. It stared at Tyson as the boy looked back.

"Dranzer?" Tyson whispered.

The bird nodded once. It took wing and flew to a nearby hill, where a cloaked and hooded figure waited. An arm reached out, and Dranzer landed gracefully. The unknown figure stood and made its way to a parked car, where it climbed it. The car drove off.

Tyson stared after it for a moment before noticing that he was being stared at. "What are you gawking at?" he asked, climbing into the car.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure removed the good and stared at Dranzer. "That was careless of you. Tyson saw you."

"So?" Dranzer asked. "It's not like he saw you."

"Still, you shouldn't have. We've got enough problems without having to worry about them."

"Oh, alright."

Kai stared out the window, stroking the wings of the bird on his lap. Though he was dead in this world, the aliens he'd met had promised him a new life. One where he wouldn't have to worry about his new telepathy being discovered. One where he could live a relatively normal life, far from the trials and tribulations of his former. 

Kai looked forward to it with an open heart, not knowing that his new friends would imprison him, sending him into stasis, and into a different galaxy altogether…

Yami: Cliffie! I like Cliffies!

Kai: I noticed.

Yami: You're also not dead.

Kai: I noticed that too.

Yami: Well, anyway, that's it. The end. No more. Wait until the sequel, which I will write after I finish my latest fic.

Kai: I'm not dead! Yay!

Yami: Check my bio for updates. I'm so sad to have to leave! *sniffs, then bursts into tears*

Kai: *shoves Yami out of the room* She's just so sad at having to end this. Excuse her. I'll finish up. *reads Yami's notes* "Thanks to all my reviewers, and hold on until I get the sequel written. It has been wonderful. Thank you, and sayonara."

Yami: *walks back into room* I'm fine now. But please, please tell me whether I should continue this or not. I know I said there's a sequel, but depending on responses, it will take me a while to start on it. So review if you want the sequel soon!


End file.
